


Hunger

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Gen, Jemma being badass and protective, Light Angst, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Skye and Jemma are sisters, Skye must be protected at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thump. Thump. Thump.</p>
<p>The sound of a beating heart floods Skye's head and she immediately feels that old familiar burning hunger rising in her chest, up to her throat. She slowly turns her head and finds the man whose heartbeat she hears.</p>
<p>Thump. Thump. Thump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I have finilly written this. This is an AU which I wanted to write ages ago. Also the name of the Quake is Skye because just like I said before, idea came to me long ago.  
> Also the edit can be found here: http://jemmamaximoff.tumblr.com/post/120258242968/vampires-au-jemma-and-skye-as-sisters-who-were  
> Listen: http://8tracks.com/the-quake/sisters-in-distress

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

The sound of a beating heart floods Skye's head and she immediately feels that old familiar burning hunger rising in her chest, up to her throat. She slowly turns her head and  finds the man whose heartbeat she hears.

 

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

 

Her eyes fall on man's neck, where the blood pulses and Skye swallows hard. She feels hunger scorch her throat and she tries to control it, holding her breath. It doesn't help and she clenches her hands  into fists and takes a step forward to her sister, tugging at the sleeves of her dress. Her sister is the only one who can help.

 

Jemma's eyes roam over a cute guy's face, anticipating a fun night, but then she hears her sister gasp  and feels her t u g  her  sleeve. Jemma excuses herself and turns around, her smile fading as soon as she meets her  sister's hungry eyes.

 

Skye's hands are shaking and she almost moans, as her head snaps at the man a few meters away. Jemma swallows and follows Skye's glance and then feels the familiar  hunger herself . She licks her lips and shakes her head –  _no, it's too crowded_ – and makes Skye look at her. She's breathing heavily and can't stop glancing at the man with thumping heart, and veins on his  neck.

 

" _Skye, no_." Jemma hisses and takes her sister's hand, leaving the pub where they had been.

 

Skye tries to control herself, she really does. She is still new to this - being a bloodsucker, being afraid of bright lights and not feeling her own heart beating. Sometimes she wishes she had died instead, and it makes her feel sick. Her sister -  _even if she is not a biological one_ \- saved her life, gave her a new chance to live and this is how Skye pays. She wants to die. 

 

"You are okay, darling, we are almost home", Jemma's voice interrupts Skye's train of thought and she winces, following Jemma willingly.

 

Jemma hates when her sister suffers. She knows the young woman is not used to this. She is only three centuries old, of being the creature of the night, but sometimes Simmons wishes Skye had been prepared for what had been done to her. Jemma recalls what she was like when everything had happened: the man who claimed to change her life and then betrayed her, leaving the beautiful girl laying in the alley, crying and  _changing_ . At the thought of her process of the change Jemma almost lets out a growl but she controls herself and hugs Skye close instead.

 

When they stumble in their dark and forbidding flat, Skye is whining and crying, her hand touching her own neck. Jemma knows she wants to tear it apart.

 

"Shh, baby, we are home, we are already home," Jemma lays Skye on the couch in their living room and rushes to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and tries to find packets of blood but finds nothing and slams the fridge door furiously. Skye whines loudly again and Jemma rushes to her sister and sits down on the couch next to her, holding her sister’s hand. "Hold on, dear, hold on. I know it’s hard, just... I have a plan. It's going to be okay! Baby, just hold on.”

 

Skye opens her mouth but the words never form, so she grips her sister's hand tightly.

 

Another plan builds in Jemma's head, so she leans down and places a kiss on Skye's forehead, before quickly hiding behind her room's door. She finds the right number in her cell phone and biting her lip, waits for a person to pick up the phone.

 

"Hello?" The person on that side of the line answers a few moments later and Jemma smiles.

 

"Hey! Raina! It's Jemma, do you remember me? We work together."

 

Raina chuckles. "I do. What do you need?"

 

"You once offered your help, when I...I told you the truth."

 

"So you agree? You’ll do it?" Jemma rolls her eyes because she knows Raina is literally shining right now. "What do I need to do?"

 

"We need blood", Jemma breaths out. Then she takes a deep breath and continues. "I have a safe in my lab, the code is 0-8-4. Take five packets and please, hurry up. Okay? Are we good?"

 

"Give me half an hour." Then she hangs up and Jemma prays for Raina to make it in less than those thirty minutes.

 

It takes her fifteen minutes and Simmons can't be more grateful. Skye is getting worse and barely breathing, holding her sister's hand tight, hungry eyes roaming her face. 

 

Raina watches Skye carefully and smirks when Jemma falls down on her knees next to the couch Skye laying on. "Hey, it is here. Skye, c’mon. Drink."

 

The young vampire shifts and takes the cup, (a remnant from her life  _before,_ puppies printed all around the sides) and Jemma smiles reassuringly, watching her little sister taking little sips. 

 

"She can’t control herself, can she?" Raina wonders aloud.

 

"Not yet. It took me almost seven centuries to get used to hunger and learn to control it", Jemma replies quietly, watching Skye getting better before her eyes. "It is not something you have naturally, you know? I studied it. I know how it works."

 

Raina hums and let’s herself wander around dark flat of her colleague. She stops by the shelf where a few photographs sit. "It is fascinating though, isn't it? You have witnessed so many important events, been to almost every place on Earth..."

 

"It’s not fascinating, Raina,” Jemma snaps and gives the girl in her flower dress an annoyed glance. "I watched my parents die, my friends, everyone who I loved died and I had to witness their deaths." Then Jemma sighs and returns her attention to Skye. The younger girl holds her cup tight, eyes closed. "The only reason I didn’t go crazy was because I had someone to care about."

 

"Some people were destined to be someone they are not", Raina smirks again and takes a step toward the vampire. Jemma tenses and stands up, watching Raina carefully. "My grandmother always told me I was special," Raina sneers. "Whereas you were turned against your will. Am I right?"

 

"What do you want, Raina?" Jemma hisses.

 

"I might have told someone about you," the girl in the flower dress smiles smugly. Then she holds up her phone, the 911 number on her screen and Jemma knows they are screwed. "I believe my grandmother and I want you…” She pauses for effect, her large eyes never leaving Jemma’s face. “…to make me special."

 

"Are you insane?!" Jemma let's out a high pitched noise and Skye whines. Jemma apologies softly and takes Raina's hand, leading her to her room. She shuts the door and shoves Raina against the door, hand on her neck. "You don't understand what you are asking for", she pleads. "I never wanted this. No one wants this. This is a curse, not a... gift and it obviously doesn't make me special!"

 

"That's because you can't take advantage of your vampirism, Simmons. I know how and I will make a better vampire than you."

 

Jemma thinks she might throw up, right here and right now. For her whole life, she never met someone who would think being a vampire is prestigious and terrific. She means it - it's a curse, not something she wanted and would never want to give to somebody. Skye is the perfect example of an unsuccessful and tragic turn into the creature of the night. 

 

"Skye was sick, she was dying and bleeding in my arms", Jemma whispers, looking right into Raina's eyes. "She never wanted this. She never thought it was awesome or amazing. You don't know what you are asking for."

 

"Well, then..."

 

In the blink of the eye Raina dials the number and a few second later they hear a male voice asking what's wrong. Jemma takes the mobile phone and it's crashing between her fingers. 

 

"I didn't want to do this", she grinds out, and tightens her hand on Raina's neck. "But you leave me no choice."

 

There is an almost hopeful light in Raina's eyes and she waits for Jemma to bite her, but instead the vampire snaps her neck, and the grisly sound of breaking bones make Jemma wince. Raina falls down, eyes wide open, full of fear. Taking a deep breath, Simmons takes a few steps backward, only to run into the wall. She sinks down on the floor and closes her mouth with her hand, tears blinking in her eyes. 

 

The sudden silence in the apartment makes Skye get up and she silently approaches Jemma's room and enters with a light knock. The young vampire sees the corpse, and hunger rises up in her throat once more. But she swallows it and locks down in her chest, approaching her older sister, and sitting down next to her. 

 

"You did what you had to do." Skye tries to soothe, but Jemma doesn’t respond.

 

Jemma turns her head to Skye's side and she takes her hand and tugs her to lay down. Skye lays her head in Jemma's lap and feels her sister let out a whimper. 

 

"I am too much trouble," Skye muses quietly, eyes on the body of Raina. "I wish I had died and you wouldn't have so much problems with some…inept vampire."

 

"Skye, stop,” Jemma's voice is suddenly strong. "Don't you dare say that. You are the only one I have left. I can't lose you."

 

"You won't." Skye promises.

 

Jemma nods her head and smiles, looking down fondly at her little sister on her lap and stroking her long dark hair. "The dinner is served, if you are still hungry. But you should hurry up."

 

Skye giggles, and crawls to Raina, watching her stilled face. "Are we going to move away again?"

 

Simmons hums and smiles when Skye's eyes light up. For her, moving away is still an adventure. But for Jemma, it means new identities, meeting new people only to live in fear of them, and getting used to living in a new place. It’s a hassle she does her best to avoid. Though when she sees Skye, looking happy and fed, she knows all the hardship is worth it, and after a moment, she joins Skye in their dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Betad by amazing respekt-for-bovril!  
> Kudos or/and comments make me very happy and keep me writing <33


End file.
